5 Raven's Origins
by StarWonder09
Summary: When a stranger comes to visit Raven, how does she react? The starnger might have also brought along a blast from the Titan's past. Reading my other stories might help in understanding it better.
1. A Stranger

**New, longer story! Yay!**

**Dedications: This is for anyone who bothers to read my stories, as well as for Nort and Bunnysquirrel. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

The smell of waffles brought Sunfire down to the kitchen. The joy of the smell was short lived though as it was interrupted by yelling from Cyborg and Beast Boy over tofu. Hiding a small smile, she walked into the kitchen. Sunfire decided she would stay with her sister for a few days before she went back to the East side. 

"Good morning!" she said excitedly.

A few half-hearted good mornings and one exuberant one from her own sister greeted her in return.

"If this happens every morning," Beast Boy said, "I won't be able to take it."

Cyborg laughed as he agreed with him. Slowly, everyone began to wake up and jump into his or her normal morning routine.

However, the group was interrupted by a loud bang at the front of the room. A girl who looked exactly like Raven stood at the front. The only difference was that she dark red hair, not as dark as Starfire's but a darker rose red shade, that was just a little longer than Raven's.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" Raven growled, eyes narrowing, body glowing black.

"Raven. I've been looking all over for you," the girl calmly said before falling in a dead faint.

**

* * *

I know this chapter was extremely short, but they will get longer. I promise. **

**Just to clarify: this one is part of my series; it's just a longer story than most of the stories will be. The next story will however be sort of part of the series, that's why I'm gonna call it a "special edition". Basically, it's set in the future and is something that follows along with the series however does not have to be the ending. Like a year later, I might make a different one. Does this make any sense? **

**Later,**

**-Star- **


	2. Rose

**Dedication: This story is for Bunnysquirrel.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sunfire, this new character, and the brain that comes up with all of these stupid disclaimers.**

* * *

"Raven! Help her!" Sunfire cried, rushing over to the fallen girl. 

"Why should I?" she growled.

"She was asking for you!" Terra said.

Sunfire placed her on the couch.

"She's fine," Raven said, glairing at the girl.

"What's wrong with you?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"She came here for you," Cyborg repeated what Terra had already said.

"Well she shouldn't have come!"

The girl sat up slowly and rubbed her forehead. "You know why I came," she weakly said.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked, sitting next to the girl.

"I'm…. I'm Rose. I'm…. I'm Raven's…. sister. Her…. Her twin," the girl had a hard time saying.

A collective gasp rose among the Titans. Raven had a twin?

"Your not my sister! Nor my twin!"

"Rae…. Rave…. Raven," the girl had a hard time choosing which name to call Raven, "You know I'm your twin! You can't deny it!" Tears filled Rose's eyes. "Why…. Why are you shutting me out?"

"You know perfectly well!"

The Titan's heads swung back and forth between words, as if they were watching a tennis match.

Rose finally turned to the Titans. "Like I said, my name is Rose. I'm Raven's twin. She's sort of represents darkness. I represent light…. or…love if you want to say," Rose explained a little.

"You? Love?" Raven asked hysterically.

The Titans have never seen Raven act like this before.

"You destroyed everything!" she harshly accused.

"I didn't want to! I couldn't fight it!"

"I could!"

"I'm not as strong as you! I don't have friends like you!" Tears were falling freely down her face now. "I didn't want to!"

"Oh really? So it just happened?"

"Raven! Rae! You should know what I was put through! You should know! I couldn't fight it! When I found out that you had fought it, I knew you would understand! You've always been stronger than me! And you even have friends! You are my only friend!"

"I'm not your friend! I'm not your anything!"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why are _you_ doing this to _me_?" Raven asked harshly. "You know I want nothing to do with you!"

"Raven I love you. I know you love me! Don't shut me out!"

The Titans weren't sure what to do. They decided that it was best to keep quiet. Let it play out. Rose went up to her sister.

"Raven…. can't you see! You're…you're…you're killing me!"

* * *

**If you can't tell by now, I can't spell! I'm usually very careful, but obviously I was not careful enough. I went ahead and fixed the title so that shouldn't be a problem anymore.**

**I've gotten some concern about Rose. Don't worry she WILL NOT be a Raven clone. It also bugs me when people make clones of the real characters. (I don't mean Red X clones I mean exact same clones.) And if Rose or Sunfire seems like clones, I give you permission to nicely yell at me. **

**I'm glad someone understood what I meant. Most of the time what makes sense in my brain doesn't make sense to anybody else. I'll admit it is because I'm blonde. But what's your excuse? **

**Later, **

**-Star-**


	3. Prophesies

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel! Thanks for always reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, somewhere during the episodes, it would say my name. But it doesn't. **

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Terra asked, the only one daring enough to ask. 

Rose turned to face the group, wiping her eyes. "You see when we were born, there was a prophecy."

"We know. Raven told us. We've already defeated Trigon," Beast Boy said.

"No. There was another one. No twin can live without the love of the other. Because she hates, it's killing me for real. Emotionally, and even slightly physically," Rose explained.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Starfire asked.

"Rose. Since you want to tell prophesies, why don't you tell them what yours was," Raven icily said.

"Raven! Can't you see that I'm sorry about it! I didn't mean for anything to happen!" Rose ran crying out of the room, dark, rose-colored cape billowing behind her.

"Raven, might I inquire what your sister did that was so terrible?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah. I mean she's your twin. How could you ever hate your twin?" Sunfire softly asked.

"You don't know what she did," Raven said, eyes narrowing.

"So tell us," Robin said.

Raven instead did not answer. She turned her back and left the room.

"What could Rose have done that was so horrible?" Cyborg asked.

"I know. I think no matter what Sunfire could do, I'd always love her."

"Especially with a prophecy like that hanging over our heads," Sunfire agreed, hugging her sister.

"We've got to help them," Terra said.

"Yeah, but how?" Beast Boy asked.

* * *

Raven thundered into her room. How dare Rose to show up here! At her home! Just like her, always thinking about herself. Never about others. She sighed. Hopefully Rose would go away and leave her alone.

* * *

Rose was sitting in a dark hallway crying softly. So badly she wanted her sister to forgive her. She didn't mean for it to happen. She had tried to fight it. She really did! Raven had always been stronger than her. She had never been that strong in the first place. Besides, Raven had amazing friends. Friends Rose could only imagine. Raven had always been her only friend. The only one who would bother to talk to her. And now? She hated her. Rose couldn't take it. She had thought that if she could try to explain, Raven would forgive her. End her pain. That didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. She would never be able to change her mind. She wasn't sure how long she had left. She probably made it worse. Slowly, Rose wiped her eyes and straitened her cape. She looked down at her outfit. It was pure white. Good like she was supposed to be. She noticed she was skinnier than she used to be. It was probably because she didn't eat as much as she used to. She didn't have the energy to eat anymore. Slowly, she got up. She would leave and try to go on as best as she could, despite the fact that it was killing her for every day Raven hated her. 

"I'm leaving now," Rose said to the Titans who were quietly talking to themselves in the common room. "I was foolish to come."

Sunfire wasn't sure what caused her to do what she did. "No! You…. you can't leave until you work things out with Raven!"

**

* * *

So when Bunnysquirrel reviewed, she told me what she thought happened. Many bonus points to her! I won't tell you whether or not she was right though. You'll have to see for yourself. But when you review, tell me what you think will happen or has happened in the past. I really want to know what you think. It's also a lot of fun learning what you think. **

**Oh, and I may not update until Thursday. Monday I'm going out of town for a school function, Tuesday I'm getting back late and its also my birthday (yay!), and Wednesday I have church. Sunday depends on if I have time. So if I don't update for a while you know why.**

**Until next time,**

**-Star- **


	4. The Picture

**Dedication: To the one and only Bunnysquirrel who always reviews. (Sorry I sounded annoying; I was just trying to get the people who happen to stumble upon my story to review.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. (I wish I did though.)**

* * *

A six-year-old Raven sat coloring a picture. Rose sat next to her and was playing with a strange toy. 

"_Raven, would you like to play?" Rose asked._

"_No." _

"_Please?"_

"_No. I'm coloring."_

_Rose looked hurt and like she was about to cry. Raven, noticing this, sighed and set down her color._

"_Would you like to color?" she asked._

"_Yes!" the delighted cry came from the smaller of the two girls. Her rose-red hair hung curled around her face and fell to below her shoulders. _

_Raven gave a tiny, brief smile. Her hair was a deep violet that fell just a tiny bit past her chin. She settled back to her coloring. Rose lay down on her stomach and began humming a cheerful tune as she colored._

_A young woman came in and noticed the pair. She gave a small smile as she observed the two girls. _

"_Momma! Momma! Look at what I drew!" Rose yelled, giving her mom a hug. She held the picture out for the woman to see. _

"_Oh that's very nice," she said, looking at the drawing._

_It was a messy picture of Rose and Raven, both were smiling. _

"_Who are these people?" her mother asked._

"_That's me and my best friend. My twin Raven!" Rose answered._

_Raven came over to look at the picture._

"_Do me a favor," their mother asked, "No matter what happens, always, always be there for each other. O.k.?"_

"_Yes Mommy," both girls replied._

* * *

Rose sat on a bed in the spare room she had been given. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a picture of two smiling girls. It looked like it had been drawn by a six year old. She felt tears fall down her cheesk. She didn't bother stopping them. Silently, she sobbed, tears falling onto the picture she hugged tightly. **

* * *

Just so that you know, italics like above mean a flashback. (If you couldn't tell.)**

**Please review,**

**-Star-**


	5. The Pond

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel! As you said I'd have nobody without you. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans I'd have more money.**

* * *

Raven was looking at a pond. She wasn't sure where she was or what she was doing there. She looked around her. There were big, bushy trees surrounding the water.. A large rock was sitting next to the pond. Silently, Raven walked over to it a sat down. She realized she was wearing a dark rose-colored cape. That wasn't hers. Where did this one come from? A woman wearing all black suddenly appeared in front of her. She looked like an older version of Raven. 

"Who…. who are you?" Raven asked.

The woman ignored the question and said, "You really should forgive her."

"What?"

"It wasn't her fault."

"You mean Rose?" Raven asked, temper rising.

"She regrets it."

"How would you know?"

"I know what will happen if you don't."

"So do I! My life will be better!"

"See for yourself," the woman said, waving her hand.

All around her things began to change. She looked around. There was fire and destruction everywhere. People were lying on the ground, badly hurt. Buildings were crumpled down.

"How does me not forgiving her have to do with this?" Raven asked.

"Forgive her! She knows what will happen if you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask her."

"Never!" Raven shouted. Suddenly everything began to collapse around her. "Wha-What's going on?"

"Forgive her!" the voice called out, disappearing.

**

* * *

Review! You know you want to! It's quick and painless! **

**Sorry this chapter was not as long. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. As for how many chapters there will be, I don't know. I'm thinking 10 at minimum. **

**Until later,**

**-Star-**


	6. Courage

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel (thanks for all of the nice things you said and I hope your cold gets better. It was a cold right?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, blah, blah, blah**.

* * *

Raven sat up with a gasp. It was a dream. It was all a dream. What did that woman mean by when she said what would happen if she didn't forgive Rose? Why was she wearing Rose's cape? Her head was spinning. Quietly, she walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She got out a pot and some tea bags. What she needed was a nice, warm cup of herbal tea. She'd feel better and hopefully her mind would stop reeling. She pored herself a cup of steaming tea, sat down at the table, and took a sip. She sighed and dropped her head in her hands. This was all too much for her. She just wanted her sister to go away. 

"Up early today?" Sunfire asked, coming into the kitchen.

Raven jumped from her chair, startled, spilling her tea all over the table. "You startled me," she gasped.

"I thought you didn't startle," Sunfire commented.

"I don't," Raven answered. "You're up early yourself.

"Couldn't sleep," she said, going to a cupboard and getting out a glass. "I got homesick." She then walked over to the fridge, got out the mustard, and pored herself a glass of mustard. "I like Earth all right…. I… just miss Tamaran… So, why are you up?"

"I wanted some tea, is that a crime?" she demanded, flaring black for a brief second.

"Whoa! Raven, are you ok? You seem…. moodier than usual…"

Raven sighed. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine!" she said, flaring black again.

"I'm sorry," Sunfire muttered, taking a sip from her glass.

Raven finished her tea and walked out of the room. A few minutes later Rose came in rubbing her eyes. She looked like she had been crying a lot.

"Oh…I…I'm…. sorry… I didn't think anyone would be up," she whispered, looking everywhere but at Sunfire.

"Hey, it's no problem," Sunfire said. "You want something to eat?" she asked, noticing how skinny Rose looked.

"N-No thanks…. I ate…already," she quietly said.

Sunfire looked at her uncertainly. "You sure?"

"Yeah… I-I-I'm fine," she replied, before walking out the door.

Those two are so alike it's not even funny, Sunfire thought to herself.

_

* * *

A nine year old Raven woke up to hear her sister screaming. She was violently shaking in her bed. _

"_Rose! Rose! You're having a nightmare!" Raven said, going over to her sister. "You're ok. You're ok," she whispered, hugging her sister._

" 

"_I had a bad dream," Rose sobbed._

"_It's ok, it's ok," Raven said, soothingly._

"_No…no it's not."_

"_It was a dream. It's not real," Raven said. "Hey, I got you something," Raven said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a pearl on a string._

"_What is that?" Rose asked, taking the pearl._

"_It's a part of my courage. See, now you can always have some of my courage. I remembered the time you said you wished you could have my courage. So, I got a part of it for you," Raven explained._

"_But won't you need it?"_

"_You need it more than I do," Raven gently said, tying the string around her twin's neck. _

"_Raven?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Promise me something?"_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me you will always love me. Promise me you will always be there for me."_

"_I promise," Raven said, hugging Rose._

* * *

Rose was sitting on her bed. She pulled out the pearl in her shirt. She'd never told Raven what her dream was about. She had dreamed that Raven hated her. She hadn't thought of that dream in awhile. That was before she learned she was able to predict the future. She should have seen it coming. She just didn't believe that it could be true. 

She looked at her pearl. Raven promised she'd always love her. She was wrong. She hated her. Fresh tears fell from her face and onto her pearl. Rose sat there, sobbing and shaking.

**

* * *

I know I said earlier that this would be 10 chapters, but I'm thinking that it might actually be 15 now. My next story's probably going to be at least 20. So, you're going to be seeing a lot more of me for a while. **

**Until next time,**

**-Star-**


	7. Trying to Work it Out

**Dedication: Can you guess? Bunnysquirrel!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

"So what do we do about Raven?" Beast Boy asked. 

"And Rose," Cyborg added.

"First off: what do we know about the two of them?" Robin asked.

"Well they're twins," Starfire said.

"Rose did something Raven didn't like. Rose regrets what she did. Raven hates Rose," Sunfire stated.

"Not much to go on," Cyborg noted.

"So what do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"We try to find out what happened," Robin said.

* * *

Raven was sitting in her room, meditating, trying to forget her strange dream. What did that woman mean by when she said something bad would happen? This was all too much. First Rose comes, now that dream. There was a knock at the door. She got up and went to it. 

"What?"

"Raven I wish to know what Rose did that was so horrible," Starfire said.

"It's nothing."

"Well if it is nothing, why is it bugging you so much?"

"Starfire, I'm fine!"

"You don't seem fine," Starfire said.

"I'm fine," Raven said before going back into her room.

* * *

"_Raven, don't go! Don't leave me!" a 13-year-old Rose said, sobbing._

"_Rose, I have to," Raven said._

"_Why?"_

"_You know my prophecy! Maybe if I go out and do good things nothing will happen!"_

"_Let me come with you!" Rose pleaded._

"_Rose, you can't. You wouldn't last."_

"_You're right," Rose said crumpling to the floor._

_Raven went over to her and peered into her face. "Listen to me, Rose," she said, "You'll be fine without me."_

"_N-no I won't!"_

"_Yes, I have faith that you will be fine," Raven said soothingly._

"_No I won't! Raven, I'm not strong like you! You're my only friend! I need you!" Rose said through tears._

"_Others need me too! You still have my courage, right?"_

_Rose nodded._

"_Keep that with you and you will always have a part of me," Raven said. "Be strong for me." Raven got up and turned to leave._

"_Raven, you'll always love me, right?" Rose asked, giving Raven a hug._

"_Of course."_

* * *

Rose had tears in her eyes as she sat and remembered the horrible day Raven left Azarath. It was probably one of the least favorite memories she had. Tears flooded down her face as she curled up on her bed.

* * *

**You read the story. Here's what you do now: REVIEW! They are really appreciated. If you do that I'll in turn try to find time to read and review your story.**

**Later, **

**-Star- **


	8. New Plans

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel and my anonymous reviewer Happy Sun (x5). That personread Birthday Surprises and reviewed for each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not have ownership of Teen Titans.**

* * *

"All right, so going to Raven is out of the question," Robin said. 

"What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"We go to Rose," Sunfire suddenly said, surprising every one. She had been sitting there, staring into space. "I mean, she's obviously weaker and could wear down easily."

"She's got a point," Terra said.

"So who wants to volunteer?" Cyborg asked.

No one answered.

* * *

_"Remember when I told you you and Raven's prophecy?" her mother asked._

_Rose nodded. She was about 14._

"_Well, there's more to it."_

"_What mama?"_

"_All right, I'll tell you. But first I need to tell you your prophecy. The second one will make since after I tell you yours."_

* * *

Rose sat up with a start. That's why she's been having headaches and felt like her powers had been drained. He's coming back! She knew what she must do. Raven hated her and it was all Rose's fault. Now he was coming because of her. She was the only one who could stop him. She also knew that the chances of her ever coming back were zero. **

* * *

Enjoy! **

**-Star-**


	9. The Letter

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel, she actually inspires me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Ha! You can't sue me now!**

* * *

Rose combed her hair. She wasn't sure why. She looked at it. It had a bright, shiny rose with a dark violet background. Raven had given it to her for her birthday. She bit her lip to keep tears from falling. 

"Don't, it'll only make him stronger," she whispered to himself.

She had taken a short nap and went down to get food. She needed all the strength she could get. Quietly, she wrote a note for her twin, explaining everything. She went into the kitchen and stuck inside one of Raven's books the note, along with the picture she had drawn and the comb. She wouldn't need them anymore. She wasn't coming back.

After getting rid of the things, she walked out of Titans Tower. With tears in her eyes, she blew a kiss at her sister's home.

* * *

About a half an hour later, Terra knocked at Rose's door and, of course, got no reply. Quickly, she walked back to the group who were in Starfire's room. 

"She wasn't there," Terra reported.

"Where could she be?" Starfire asked.

* * *

Raven made herself some tea. She was still confused but decided not to worry about it. 

"Raven, have you seen your sister?" Sunfire asked, as the group came in.

"No. I don't care," Raven replied, walking over and picking up her book. She sat down on the couch and opened it up. Out fell out the letter and the other items. She opened up the letter and began to read:

_My dear sister Raven,_

_I should have been honest with you. I should have told you. After you left, our mother told me that there was a second part to the prophecy. If either one of us hate each other, our father, Trigon, would grow stronger on that hatred. _

_I never meant to destroy Azarath. I hope you can forgive me. I left to destroy our father, make sure he can never, ever come back. It also means that I will probably never come back as well. But don't worry, I still have the piece of courage you gave me._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Rose_

Raven looked at the picture. It was one that Rose had drawn. _"That's me and my best friend. My twin Raven!" _The memory soared back into her mind. She looked at the comb she had given it to her. Suddenly, a rush of memories came flooding back. She realized that her sister would never mean to harm anyone. For the first time in the history of the Titans, Raven began to cry.

* * *

**Surprise, surprise! I may have more surprises up my sleeve, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Later,**

**-Star- **


	10. Finding Rose

**Dedication: Raven42431 (X2), Munchlax387, and Catie (X2). Someone's missing…oh yeah! Bunnysquirrel! **

**Disclaimer: Sunfire and Rose are my only creations. I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Raven? What's wrong?" Starfire asked. 

"Rose. Gone."

"Raven, why were you mad at her?" Terra asked, seizing the opportunity to find out more on what was troubling their friend.

"She destroyed Azarath. That was her prophecy. Now there apparently was a second part to our prophecy. Our father grows stronger on our hatred for each other," Raven said, looking lost at the comb. "She left to fight him. She's…she's not coming back…."

The group was silent. They didn't know how to respond.

"Raven you can help," Sunfire finally said.

"Yeah, after all, we are the Teen Titans," Robin said.

"I think I can find her," she looked at the comb. "And this strand of hair can help me," she continued, pulling the hair from the comb.

She held the strand and concentrated, trying to locate her. She couldn't seem to find her. Raven could only see pitch-black darkness. She was confused. She'd never ever had this happen to her. She took a breath and tried to concentrate. Still nothing. She was about to give up when suddenly a forest flashed before her. It was raining and she could feel some sort of power around you.

"I think she's in a forest," she gasped.

"I think I know where I can find one," Cyborg said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Titans walked into the opening of a forest. It was drizzling around them but they didn't seem to notice. They were on a mission to find Rose. They looked around then walked forward. She had to be around here somewhere. This was the only forest for miles around. 

"She's probably at the heart," Sunfire whispered.

The group silently walked toward the heart of the forest. Just as they were about to enter the heart, a giant net of some kind, shimmering blood red, fell on top of the team. In front of them, stood Rose, her hands growing blood red as well.

"You fell right into my trap," she cackled, grinning wickedly.

* * *

**So, how many of ya'll saw that coming? I'm just full of surprises!**

**Later,**

**-Star-**


	11. Betrayl

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel, Munchlax387, Raven42431, and Raven'teacher!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans however I do own a couple of Teen Titans DVDs.**

* * *

"Rose?" the Titans asked in unison except for Raven. 

Rose grinned wickedly. "It was really easy actually. You Titans are so gullible."

Raven sat there staring at her twin.

"What's the matter Rae-Rae? Upset you fell for my trap?"

"You-Your-You…you're not Rose!" Raven finally said, angry.

"What do you mean she's not Rose?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Her…red…Rose's powers aren't red! They're white…a pure, simple white."

"If that's not Rose, then who is that?" Terra asked.

"I…. I don't know," Raven whispered.

"Good for you Raven, you always had smarts. Well, before today of course. She right I'm not Rose," the girl said evilly.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm Trigana, the first daughter of Trigon," the girl explained.

"Tri-Trigana?" Raven asked, shocked.

"That's right little sis," the girl mockingly said, still grinning evilly.

Trigana waved her hand across her body, causing blood-red smoke to wrap around her body. She grew taller in height and her skin turned a light, red-tinted color. Her hair, turned the color of blood with streaks the color of fire, grew lightly curled and fell past her shoulders down to her mid-back. She wore a blood-color, one-sleeved shirt. Her left shoulder was bare and her shirt fell far above her stomach. She also wore a black skirt. The right side of the skirt stopped at her knee while the left side fell to her ankle, forming a sort of triangle. There were two long slits on both sides of the skirt, going way up her thigh. A long, fire-colored bracelet snaked up her left arm, starting from her wrist and going to her shoulder. A similar band snaked up her right leg from her ankle to her knee. She also had a fire-colored chocker around her neck.

"I am Trigana! Daughter of Trigon and the witch Uglacia!" Trigana dramatically said.

"No! Uglacia?" Robin asked, horrified.

"Uglacia is even known where I come from," Sunfire said in shock.

"Where's Rose?" Raven yelled.

"You mean the pathetic excuse you call a twin?" Trigana mocked.

"Don't talk about my twin like that!" Raven yelled.

"Fine, here's your twin," Trigana said, emphasizing twin mockingly.

Suddenly, a girl was thrown into the cage with the Titans.

"Rose," Raven said, relived, going to her twin.

"Don't touch me!" Rose yelled hysterically.

**

* * *

So that's it for now, another update soon. Please review! **

**Later,**

**-Star-**


	12. Trigana

**Dedication: Munchlax387, realfanficts, Raven42431, and Bunnysquirrel!**

**Disclaimer: I'd like to own Teen Titans, but I don't.**

* * *

"Rose, what's wrong?" Raven asked. 

"Don't touch me!"

"Now what are you going to do?" Trigana taunted.

Raven suddenly narrowed her eyes. "That's not Rose! That's a hologram!" She waved her hand through the shrieking hologram.

Rose disappeared.

"Aw, spoilsport!" Trigana wickedly pouted, "You always have to spoil everything!"

"Where's the real Rose?" Raven demanded.

"How should I know silly?" Trigana said, waving her hand. "She ran away. I can't track her like you can. By the way, I wouldn't try using your powers either, unless of course you want an electrical shock to zap you." Trigana toyed with her hair. "So you want to hear how I tricked you?" she asked, eyes lighting up. "It was easy. All I did was disguise myself as her, talk like her, and even think like her- just in case you were listening. Like I said, it was simple."

"You disgust me," Raven growled.

"Aw, come on sis, ya know ya love me," Trigana taunted. "Who wouldn't?"

"So what did dear old dad say he was going to give you?" Raven asked.

"Oh, a planet all of my own." She shrugged. "He didn't specify which planet he was going to give me once he gained rule." She looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you ask? I'm not gonna to share with you."

"I was just wondering. I mean we all know he never keeps his deals."

"That's not true! Our father loves me. Everyone loves me!" Trigana exclaimed. She suddenly looked at Robin. "Hey, you're cute. What do you say I let you out of this cage? All you have to do is promise to be on my side. Someone as cute as you doesn't deserve to be stuck in a cage like this. Especially with my sister," Trigana said, cupping Robin's chin in her hand. She had long, nails, blood red in color.

Robin spit in her face. "Never!"

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" Trigana exclaimed, eyes turning blood red, "Nobody, nobody says no to Trigana!"

* * *

**I really like this story. I'm not sure how many chapters I said this would be, but I've got a lot planned.**

**Later,**

**-Star-**


	13. The Plan

**Dedication: Dragon-Fire-Fairy, Bunnysquirrel, cap'n short, and Munchlax387!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Teen Titans. I do however own the wonderfully evil Trigana. **

* * *

Trigana's eyes suddenly flashed normal. "I'm not allowed to do you any harm however. So, I guess you're safe." 

"Joy," Raven said dryly. "How safe are we really?"

"Oh Raven. How I missed your sarcasm," Trigana said.

"Yeah right," she scoffed.

"Oh I did. You know you were always my favorite. I never did like Rose. She is way to weak to be apart of our family. Besides, she destroyed Azarath. I know you hate her."

"Do not talk about my sister like that!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Raven sank into a corner of the cage and sat glaring at her sister.

"I'd call you evil but I guess you already know it," Sunfire said.

"Oh honey, I'm more than evil," Trigana purred.

"Get over yourself," Beast Boy said.

Trigana laughed. "I heard you were funny."

Beast Boy glared at Trigana as well.

"Now you kiddies behave while I go and rinse out my hair. You can't expect me to look this good without rinsing my hair at least twice a day," Trigana said before walking away.

"She is so full of herself," Beast Boy mumbled.

"I have a plan," Raven said suddenly.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Robin, she seems to have a soft spot for you. You convince her to let you out and then attack. Find some way for us to get out."

"I do not think that is such a good idea," Starfire slowly said.

"Star, it's our only choice," Terra said gently.

"Yes, but what if she gets wise of our plan?"

"She'd torture us. The only person she fears is our father and he doesn't wan us dead yet. So she wouldn't kill us," Raven said.

"So she won't find out," Robin said.

Little did they know, Trigana was actually listening to the whole conversation.

**

* * *

Out of all of the characters I invented, Trigana has got to be my favorite. I normally don't like evil characters, but she was a lot of fun to invent. She's just so…. evil. And her outfit was lots of fun to create. I only wish I could draw. She'd probably look really, really cool. **

**Anyway, I'm still not sure how many chapters this story is going to end up having.**

**Later,**

**-Star-**


	14. Putting the Plan in Motion

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel, Dragon-Fire-Fairy, and Raven42431!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Trigana smiled to herself. This was too good. Oh boy could she have some fun with this! The Titans were planning an escape. Took them long enough. She thought she had had her fun, but things looked a whole lot better! She rubbed her hands together. This was what she loved most. Torturing people until they cracked! She couldn't wait. Sadly, she knew that she was going to have to wait. 

The Titans had an escape plan planned out. All they had to do was put their plan to motion. Starfire still had her doubts but agreed with the others that this was their only choice.

"All we do is wait," Raven said.

"And hope we succeed," Terra said.

"We will. We are after all the Teen Titans," Robin said.

The group fell silent, each in their own thoughts.

"Oh Titans! I'm back!" Trigana said, sauntering in.

"Joy," Raven muttered.

"Aw, Raven. Show some fun! You should really think about enjoying life more! Like Star! You enjoy life don't you Star?" Trigana mocked. She rubbed one of her long fingernails down her cheek. Starfire cringed.

"Leave my sister alone!" Sunfire said, eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to her," Trigana evilly promised.

"You know Trigana, I thought about your offer. I think I'll take it," Robin said.

Trigana turned to him and grinned. "Sorry kid. The offer expired."

A look of horror and dread fell upon the Titan's faces but they quickly hid it.

Trigana turned toward Beast Boy. "Did anyone tell you how funny you were?"

"No. Everyone makes fun of me." He suddenly seemed unable to stay out of Trigana's spell. "In fact they make fun of me for eating tofu."

"Aw. I won't make fun of you. Why don't you come out here and talk to me about it?"

"O.k." He moved toward the small opening that was growing bigger.

"Be careful," Cyborg warned.

"I will," Beast Boy whispered to him.

Beast Boy slowly crawled through the whole.

"Isn't it nice to be out here?" Trigana seductively purred.

Beast Boy suddenly seemed to be under her spell.

Suddenly, a burst of dark pink energy hit Trigana in the back. She fell forward, into the ground. Beast Boy shook his head and was released from the spell just as the rest of the Titans were released from their cage. The source of the energy came from a young woman who resembled Trigana.

"Well now I know what my twin's been up to," the woman said, dark pink fire around her arms dimming. "Rose, I think your sisters all right," she said to her companion, the real Rose.

* * *

**Ok, I need your help! I'm working on writing my 'special edition' and need you help! I need you to tell me who your favorite couples are (Bunny I think you've already told me). Include my knew characters too because I can see some of them with others too. I just want you opinion. So now you have two things to do- review and tell me your favorite couples!**

**Later,**

**-Star-**


	15. The Friend With Rose

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel, Raven42431, Dragon-Fire-Fairy, Munchlax387 (I've never really thought about Mad Mod or Mother Mae-Eye together but now that I think about it, they could have potential…) and my anonymous reviewer teentitansforever! Thanks for telling me you favorite characters! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!**

* * *

"Titania! What are you doing here?" Raven asked. 

"I'd lost my sister. I had to find her. I ran into Rose along the way," the young woman answered. She had dark pink hair that slightly curled past her shoulders. She wore a dark pink halter-top that fell just above her belly button with matching pants.

"Rose," Raven gasped and ran to her sister, giving her a hug.

"I missed you," Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"Everyone, this is Rose," Raven said. "Rose this is the Titans."

"Hi," Rose said hesitantly.

"Glad to see the real thing," Sunfire said.

"I have a question," Robin said. "You're Trigana's sister?"

"Yeah. I'm her twin," Titania said a little darkly.

"So, you're Raven and Rose's sister. They're twins. And you are also twins with Trigana," Terra said.

"Yeah. The power of two is kinda strong in our family," Titania said. "Our father was glad to have twins. More people to do his dirty work," Titania explained, looking at the dirt. "When Rose and Raven were born he was overjoyed. Two sets of twins!" Titania shook her head. "There's no one good in my direct blood line. My mother's an evil witch. My father's a demon. My twin's just evil. My half-sisters are the only ones good in my family. In my life."

"Come on Ti, don't be so hard on yourself," Rose said.

Titania looked away.

"So what are we going to do with Trigana?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll deal with her," Titania said. "She is my twin. Don't worry I can handle her."

"Deal with this!" Trigana shouted blasting blood-red fire at her twin.

**

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for telling me your favorite couples; I've got some ideas now on whom I might eventually pair up. But don't worry, my stories won't totally be centered around the couples. **

**Later,**

**-Star-**


	16. Battling it Out

**Dedication: Raven42431, Bunnysquirrel, Munchlax387, ravenuk, Dragon-Fire-Fairy, realfanficts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue.**

* * *

Titania fell back and through up a shield. Trigana stood up and added more force. 

"You can't get rid of me that easily sis," she sneered.

"Didn't count on it," Titania said, adding some force to her shield. She shot a ray out and trapped Trigana under it. "Get out of here!" she yelled at the gaping Titans. "These forests are dangerous! Get out!"

"But what about Trigana?" Sun asked.

"I can handle her," Titania said. "Now get out!"

Raven nodded and left. "This is between the two of them. Let them battle it out," she whispered. "We'll meet you at the tower," she told Titania.

Titania nodded right before she was shot back by Trigana. Titania soared through the air but stopped. "What now?" she taunted hovering.

"Oh lots more Ti, lots more," Trigana answered, shooting out a burst of power at her twin. Titania easily blocked it.

"See you've grown more evil."

"See you've grown softer."

"Softer? Yeah right!" she replied, hitting back with more energy.

Trigana blocked it and hurled another power bolt. Titania blocked that with a bolt and flew higher.

* * *

"Do Trigana and Titania love each other?" Beast Boy asked. 

"I hope. Who could hate their twin?" Sunfire asked.

"Not me," Rose said.

"For Titania's sake, I hope she can help her twin," Raven said.

* * *

Titania and Trigana were both battered. Trigana was breathing heavily and Titania had a gash dripping blood over her eyebrow. 

"Give up?" Trigana asked.

"You wish!"

Both girls were slowing down. Their power burst weren't as powerful and both girls couldn't fly from lack of energy.

Trigana shot a bolt, which Titania blocked. The two girls had steadily been moving out of the forest and closer to the edge of a cliff.

"Careful," Trigana taunted.

"You too."

"I won't fall. That's a promise."

Trigana shot a bolt at her. Titania responded by shooting a bolt back, a powerful bolt back.

"A little power," Trigana said, backing up slightly. She slipped and glanced by her foot. She was standing on top of the edge. Which started to give away. She let out a frantic shriek and grabbed the edge. "I can't fly!" she cried, feet dangling from the side of the cliff.

"I'm coming!" Trigana cried, grabbing Trigana's hand. She tried to pull her up. She had grabbed. "You know, it'd help if you were wearing clothes," she grunted.

"I am! Help me up!"

"I'm trying." Titania had grabbed her twin by the waist and was pulling her up just as the edge crumbled even more. Both rocks and girls fell through the air.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took so long to update! It's just been such a long week and I've had little time to myself to do anything! Hopefully, I can go back to updating about every other day….**

**Happy Halloween ya'll!**

**-Star-**


	17. A Talk

**Dragon-Fire-Fairy, Munchlax387, and Bunnysquirrel, this is for you!**

**I don't own so don't sue.**

* * *

"I'm kinda confused," Terra said. 

"About what?" Rose quietly asked, picking her head up from her knees.

"How did Trigana do all that? Pretend to be you."

"When I first ran into her, I was planning on going to visit Raven. Tri decided that was a great idea. I thought she was supporting me. Turns out she used her powers to drug me and took a few of my memories and possessions."

"How? How did she steal your memories?" Cyborg asked.

This time Raven answered. "We all have a special power no one else does. I can visit people's minds. Rose can see the future. Trigana can take people's memories. Titania can make people see what they want most and restore lost memories."

"So when Trigana takes the memories, do you loose them?" Robin asked.

"No. If you remembered them before she took them, then you still remember them after she takes them," Rose said. "It doesn't help that she's a witch."

"Their mother's probably the most villainous witch around. Our father is probably one of the most iniquitous demons around," Raven commented.

"Witches can manipulate almost anybody," Rose continued. "Oh speaking of manipulating," Rose said pulling a clear diamond-like jewel from her cloak, "Here, this is a gem for detecting manipulation. I'm sure you can use," she said, tossing it to Raven.

Raven effortlessly caught it. "Thanks." She reached inside her cloak and pulled out a pearl on a lavender chain. "Here's your courage. I stole it back from Trigana."

Rose caught it and looked happily at it. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Rae! You don't know how much this means to me. You don't know how much I've needed this. Thank you!" She hurtled herself at Raven with a big hug. Raven looked surprised at first then smiled, a real smile. A smile she only showed every once in awhile.

* * *

A rushing river carried a dark pink-haired girl. The left sleeve of her halter-top was torn and the leg of her right pants was torn off above the knee. Another girl was being carried in front of her. Her blood red hair was tangled. Her only sleeve was half torn and her skirt was tearing at the edge. The jewelry the two wore was either gone or severely damaged. Both girls were bleeding freely. Titania had a huge bruise on her right eye while Trigana had a bruise below her jaw. Trigana was unconscious and Titania was just barely begging to wake up. Her eyes grew wide. The two were going over a waterfall! She tried to cry out, release some of her power. She couldn't! She couldn't! **

* * *

I'm soo sorry it's taken awhile to update! I've been soo busy. Please forgive me and don't give up on me! I'll try to update at least once a week. Hopefully everyday. **

**Later,**

**-Star-**


	18. Sisters

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel, Munchlax387, Dragon-Fire-Fairy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

The edge of the waterfall was coming nearer and nearer. Titania's head pounded. There had to be something she could do. She managed to push her right arm and her hand clasped her twin's. Now what? she thought frantically. She scanned the area. Clutching her twins hand gave her more power… enough power to grab a tree limb. A thin, maroonish pink ribbon snaked out of her left a grabbed a tree limb. She paused for a deep breath. Slowly, she pulled herself forward and onto land. 

Still clutching her twin's hand, she pulled her up, onto the ground beside her. Titania looked around her and saw that she had barely made up onto land in time. Realizing she had been holding her breath, she exhaled. Slowly, she picked up her twin and started to walk. A thin sheet of rain started to fall on top of the pair. Coming across a large, leafy tree, Titania decided that this would work. She set her twin against a large, moss covered rock. The tree provided excellent shelter. Titania inhaled and grabbed Trigana's hand. Slowly, a thin dark pink and maroon shield appeared around the tree providing warmth and more shelter from the rain. Titania new she couldn't faint, not yet. She had to fix the cuts.

Titania looked at herself. The left sleeve of her halter-top was torn and the leg of her right pants leg was torn off above the knee. She could feel a huge bruise on her right eye. It was painful and throbbing and could barely see through it. Trigana's blood red hair was tangled. Her only sleeve was half torn and her skirt was tearing at the edge. Trigana also had a bruise below her jaw. Both girls were bleeding freely and the jewelry the two wore was either gone or severely damaged.

Titania carefully pulled a strip of her pants of a tied it around her twins left arm to stop the bleeding. Noticing a cut on her leg, she tore off a piece of Trigana's skirt and tied it to her leg. She couldn't control it anymore and fainted.

* * *

Titania slowly woke up. A flood of memories came back all at once. She looked up and noticed it wasn't raining right now and it was getting darker. She decided to see if she could find any thing to eat. 

She stepped outside of the shield and walked down to the river. She went up farther from the fall and spotted some fish. First she decided to get some water. She constructed a pot like object from her magic that shimmered a dark pink. She took it and filled it up with water. She decided to construct another one to boil the fish in. She then created another pot and caught a couple of fish. Levitating the temporary pots, she walked back to her tree.

She had to take a deep breath before she could continue on. Gathering tree branches, she created a dark pink fire. She levitated a pot of water over the fire. She then started to strip the fish of its skin, magically pulled out all the bones, cut it into chunks, and then dropped it in the water. The bones, skin, and makeshift pot disappeared. Titania then created a makeshift cup and took a sip then washed her and her twins face. She noticed that the swelling had gone down over her eye. She'd heal it but she had never been good at it like her sisters had been.

The smell of fish woke Trigana up.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"I don't know where we are. Do you re6member what happened?" Titania asked.

"No…Yeah." Trigana rubbed her head. "You saved me."

"Yeah."

"Why?" Trigana asked.

"Because you're my sister."

"So. I'm evil."

"No your not."

"Really?" Trigana asked dryly.

"You can't help that that was all you grew up knowing. But deep down I know you really care."

"Yeah right. How would you know?"

"Because you're my twin. Have you forgotten that we have a connection?"

"Some connection."

"Trigana! Do I have to remind you about when we were younger?"

"You wouldn't remember."

"Oh yeah? Where do you think Raven got the idea to give Rose her courage?" Titania asked simply. Trigana rolled her eyes. "Come on! Tri! I'm the only one who's ever stood up for you! Who's ever been there for you! Have you forgotten everything? Remember how scared you used to be? I think giving you my courage diamond worked. Except I think I gave you too much courage now."

Trigana fingered a dark pink diamond ring. "It worked."

"I've noticed," Titania said dryly.

Tears swelled up in Trigana's eyes. "You left me when I was ten!" she yelled. "You left me with our extremely evil family!"

"Raven left Rose and she turned out just fine," Titania retorted.

"Yeah but Rose wasn't pure evil!"

"You're right. She did have their mother."

"You were the only good in my life. When you left, I was… weak almost."

"Its hard to imagine you weak."

Trigana snorted. "Well our mother helped out with that. All I knew was evil. So… I became evil. But when I was on that cliff… barely hanging on… I just…. I just. My life flashed through my eyes and I hated it. I hated the fact that all I knew was torture… and pain…I forgot what love was. But when you rescued me… I remembered." A few tears fell from her eyes and made a trail down her nose. She quickly wiped it away. She looked up. Hey there are pecans. We can boil some pecans with our fish." She used her magic and pulled down some pecans. She then unshelled them and dropped them into the water. "Will you help me?" she asked.

"Help you?" Titania asked puzzled.

"Help me try to become good?"

"Yeah. Of course. I'll do almost anything for you," Titania said, giving her sister a hug.

"You know, I want easy on you," Trigana said.

"Yeah right. _I_ went easy on you."

"In your dreams sister."

"I could've beaten you hands down," Titania said.

"Yeah right. I've gotten a lot stronger since we've last fought."

"You're right. And I'm proud that your finally going to go good," Titania said.

"As long as I've got you, I'm sure I will be."

"We're sisters. I promise starting now that we will _always_ be together and that I will help you to become good," Titania said.

"Thanks," Trigana said with a smile.

* * *

Rose lie in bed thinking about how her life had been. It's gotten better. She was finally with her sister. She hoped Titania was all right. She hadn't seen her much but she missed her. A part of her hoped she could help Trigana. Rose knew that if anybody, she could Titania could help Trigana. She quietly curled up and fell to sleep.

* * *

There was fire. Trees were burning up. Birds were flying away. There was chaos and disaster. And sitting on top of Titan's tower was her father, Trigon. 

Rose woke up with a start. He was back. This time for real!

* * *

**Sorry for the very long delay. If you take really bad news, writer's block, and absolutely NO free time, you get a long delay. But don't worry I'm back**

**Happy late Thanksgiving!**

**-Star-**


	19. His Arrival

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel, Raven42431, Randomgirl14! So sorry for the long delay!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this? I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

Rose was drenched in sweat. Her dreams always came true! Always! So that means… Trigon is back. And from the intensity of the dream he's coming back stronger than ever before. Rose threw back the rosy colored sheets on her bed and dropped her feet onto the cool floor. She had barely creaked open her door when Raven was in front of her, a worried look on her face. 

"Rose! What's wrong?" Raven asked concerned.

"He…he's back," she croaked before fainting from the toll of the vision

"You do realize that it's one-o-clock in the mornin' right?" a groggy Beast Boy whined. His hair was messed sticking out in different places and his right cheek was very faintly streaked with drool. "Don't you ever sleep?" Robin nudged him in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked looking around. "What's wrong?"

"He's back," Raven said simply, eyes narrowed and lips pursed together as two thin, firm lines.

"Mind filling us in as to who is back?" Cyborg asked waving his hand in small circles. He yawned and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the couch where Rose was.

"Trigon," Rose said ever so faintly.

"What?" Cyborg exclaimed, jumping from his position.

"Trigon? The Trigon?" Sunfire asked, "The one you guys fought not that much before I got here?"

"Our father," Raven said firmly.

"Well not back yet," Rose said. "But he will be."

"When?" Robin asked.

"Soon I think," Rose answered. "He's not back yet… I… I'd feel him."

"Do you know where he's supposed to come back?" Robin asked.

"The forest," Rose softly responded, her face pale, "the forest where we last were."

"Well, Titan's go!" Robin said.

* * *

"Ti?" Trigana asked, leaning against the tree. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel weird?"

"Weird?" Titania asked.

"I feel tingly. I feel like… I don't know…" Titania said. "Could… could I be feeling Rose's emotions?"

"Maybe. It's a possibility. Ya'll are more alike than you think. Plus you did pretend to be her for quite some time," Titania mused, eating an apple.

"Mmm. Maybe," Trigana said, almost doubtfully. "It's almost an uneasy feeling."

Both girls suddenly tensed up, searing pain shooting up their spines.

"He's back?" Trigana asked uncertain.

"And he's stronger!"

"He's not back yet, but he will be," Trigana said nervously. "But he's coming back soon."

"Tonight," Titania finished.

"Ti? What if… what if he finds out?"

"About you?"

Trigana nodded. "He's gonna be furious. He'll try to get me back. I…I don't know if I can fight him."

"You won't have to fight him alone," Titania promised.

* * *

The wind was starting to pick up as the Titans entered the forest. Slow drizzle started to fall on top of their heads. 

"Are we going in the right direction?" Robin asked.

"I think so," Rose answered.

"Are you sure? I think I've seen that tree before! I think we've passed that tree before!" Beast Boy whined.

"We are not going around in circles!" Raven snapped.

"This is it," Rose said stopping suddenly.

"Now what?" Cyborg asked.

"Now we wait," Raven answered.

They didn't have to wait long. Angry clouds started to form and the wind and rain started to pick up. Suddenly, it got eerily still, as if time had stopped and everything had frozen in place. Starfire clutched Robin's hand nervously with both her hands.

"Uh Star," he said.

"Yes?"

"You're grasping my hand a little to tightly," he said wincing a little bit.

"Oh. Sorry," she said, blushing slightly and loosening her grip.

Rose clasped Raven's hand nervously and Best Boy's who was standing on the other side of her.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Just a little," she answered nervously as she scooted closer to him. He put her arm protectively around her.

"Don't worry," he said.

"You're letting _him_ protect you?" Cyborg asked.

"What! I wouldn't do a good job?" he asked hotly.

"You might. You'd just complain and crack bad jokes while you're doing it," Raven said.

"Hey, I think he's funny," Rose said.

"You do?" he asked her turning to look at her.

"Yeah I do," she answered.

"At least someone thinks I'm funny!" he said.

The group fell silent in anticipation. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. Rose and Raven fell to the ground in pain, shaking violently.

"Are you all right?" Beast Boy asked dropping to Rose's side as Sunfire did the same to check out Raven.

"I'm… fine," Rose said struggling to stand up.

"Me too," Raven said as Sunfire was helping her stand.

Rose fell back down but Beast Boy caught her and helped her up. She managed to stand up but was leaning heavily against him. Raven was doing the same against Sunfire.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"He… he's tapping into our…. our powers to…. to come back," Raven answered.

The ground began to shake even more violently as the sky darkened even more and turned a faint blood red color. Starfire buried her head in Robin's cape as he wrapped a protective arm around her. Beast Boy wrapped his arm protectively around Rose while Cyborg and Sunfire were both holding up Raven. Trees suddenly caught on fire and burned down rows of trees. A loud, malevolence laughter filled the forest as a puff of dark, blood red smoke poured out of a large hole in the ground.

"He's coming," Rose and Raven gasped together.

* * *

Trigana and Titania gasped in pain. 

"He's tapping into our powers," Trigana said.

"We got to help," Titania answered.

"Are you kidding?" Trigana cried.

"What better way to prove yourself than by helping defeat our father?" Titania said.

"All right," Trigana replied. "Let's go. Let's go win!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I just had a really bad case of writers block. Anyway, there's probably two or three chapters left in this story. Then comes the special edition! I'm thinking it's going to be one of my best stories!**

**Happy New Year!**


	20. The Final Battle

**Dedication: Dragon-Fire-Fairy, Bunnysquirrel, Randomgirl14, Raven42431!**

**I know I took 7 months to update and I can only say one thing: I'm so sorry. Expect the final chapter very soon! Anyway, here is the chapter: (oh and if you don't remember or never read any of my previous stories, Terra was brought back) **

* * *

Titania and Trigana arrived just in time to hear the evil laughter.

"You're alive?" Rose asked shocked.

"What, you think we'd let you have all the fun battling our father?" Titania asked.

"What about _her_?" Beast Boy asked annoyed that Trigana was there too.

"She wants a second chance!" Titania said firmly.

Beast Boy looked even more annoyed. Rose patted his arm. "Let her help," she said gently. Before Beast Boy could reply even more smoke pored out and the ground shook even more.

"Get back!" Titania barked, linking arms with Trigana and Raven who linked arms with Rose.

"We can do this," Raven said. She had to shout because the laughter became louder and louder as the smoke whirled and an intimidating red body appeared. His four eyes glared out menacingly at the world. His white hair billowed about his antlers caused by the wind he invited.

Terra shivered. "To think ya'll battled him before. He's way scary."

"I know," Sunfire whispered back.

"Ah Trigana! I must thank you for inviting me here!" Trigon boomed.

"She _invited_ him?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Ah. I see you brought friends!"

"Beast Boy! Shut up!" Rose yelled at him.

Trigon smiled. "Rose. Titania. Raven. How nice to see you girls again."

"You won't win," Titania growled.

Trigon laughed. "My dear, you think you could beat me?"

"Yes. I know we can," Raven said confidently. "_I_ defeated you before."

"Yes well I've gotten stronger. My powers have changed." He looked around. "I'll be glad to take over this pathetic planet." His eyes fell once again on the Teen Titans. "I'll have some fun destroying your lives. I think I'll start with the little green one."

"No!" Rose shouted.

Trigon looked at her. "You seem to care about him. A lot. He will be fun to crush."

Rose paled. She blinked back tears. "I won't let you get to him."

"And you're going to stop me?" He laughed. "Daughter, you can't! You don't have what it takes!"

"Yes I do!" Rose shouted.

Her shout, her courage seemed to have an affect on him. He turned to Trigana. "Trigana! Get over here. Help me take what is yours."

"No!"

"What?" he thundered.

"You heard me! I won't help you!"

"You won't help _me_? After all I did for _you_?"

"What have you done for her? Except try and turn her _against _her family?" Titania cried.

"You don't consider _me_ family?" Trigon thundered.

"No! You don't try to use your family for your own personal gain!" Raven said, her eyes glowing. "You _support_ your family. You _love_ your family."

"Enough," he growled. "Step aside or suffer the same fate as this puny earth will!"

"NO!" the four yelled in unison.

"Suit yourself," he said, clapping his hands together. A swarm of angry black crows circled around them. Rose ducked barely missing the hostile bird with long, sharp talons pointed to kill.

"What are these things," Starfire shouted as more swarmed around them. Sunfire shrieked as they started spitting fire.

Trigon laughed. "I told you I've changed. These birds make _great_ pets. Now Titans, remember how much fun you had last time? I'll bring them back to play," he thundered, clapping his hands a second time. Instantly the Titans, save Raven and her sisters, had their polar opposites in front of them, their evil "twins," the evil that lurked inside of them.

* * *

"What are _you_ doing with them," evil Terra sneered. "_You_ don't deserve to be with them."

"Say's who?" Terra growled as she threw a rock at evil Terra, who dodged it.

"It's sick the way you have such a crush on Rose," evil Beast Boy taunted. "There is no way she'd ever love someone like _you_. Terra dumped you, she will too."

"How would _you_ know?" Beast Boy said back. "Rose thinks I'm funny!"

"So. Is it still hard being a c_yborg_?" evil Cyborg asked. "Does any one take you seriously? Certainly not Robin."

"Robin does take me seriously! He needs me!" Cyborg replied. "They all need me!"

"How come Starfire never told you about where she was all those years?" evil Sunfire taunted. "I thought she told you _everything_!"

"She thought I was dead!" Sunfire retorted.

"Isn't it tragic. Sunfire's here. Now you can't play super hero all by yourself," evil Starfire scorned.

"I'm glad she's here. We can be twins again." Starfire replied.

"Don't tell me you're falling for that pathetic excuseof a girl," evil Robin rudely teased. "She's to naive to know if she even likes you."

"What makes you think I care?" Robin glanced at Starfire. He felt relieved when he noticed she hadn't heard that comment.

"What afraid she would over hear?" evil Robin taunted.

"No," he said not all that convincingly.

The Titans continued to fight their polar opposites, while trying to ignore the horrible jibes they threw out at them.

"How'd you defeat these things before?" Sunfire yelled.

"Um, have them battle themselves!" Cyborg hollered back.

"And how do we do that?" Terra asked.

"Well, its going to be harder now that we know you're plan!" evil Robin sneered. "But it doesn't matter. We got you now!"

Puzzled, Robin looked around him as he dodged punches and kicks. The evil opposites had managed to gather the Titans in a circle, away from the clearing with Rose, Raven, Trigana, and Titania.

"Uh, now what?" Beast Boy asked.

* * *

"Where'd they go?" Rose asked Raven, as they were blasting birds and dodging the fire the birds spit at them.

"I don't know," she replied back.

While the Titans were battling their polar opposites, Trigon was setting trees on fire and enjoying the show. "Oh they are so much fun to mess with. It's a pity they won't be around for too much longer."

"This isn't working!" Trigana shouted. She was right. They would blast a bird but it didn't work in ridding them of their problem. The birds would be dazed for a couple of minutes before spitting fire again.

"I have and idea!" Titania said. "Link up!"

With nothing else to loose, they did just that. Concentrating, Titania focused on their combined powers. Taking a deep breath, Titania started muttering in a forgotten language of her home planet. A shield began to form around the foursome and continued to grow. With one final word, the shield blew up, blasting the birds into a million pieces.

"It worked!" Rose said disbelieving.

"It did didn't it," Titania exclaimed. "I didn't think it would."

"I see you've learned new magic," Trigon commented. "You were able to defeat my birds. But I'm tired of games." With a flick of his wrist,the earth began to shake violently again.

"What are we gonna do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Duck!" Sunfire yelled, ducking from the yellow star bolt her evil opposite shot. Terra, who was behind her ducked, smacking evil Terra in the face. Taking advantage, Robin threw a kick at evil Terra. Evil Terra fell back into the ground. Not strong enough, evil Terra flew back into Terra, who gasped at the shock it caused.

"One down!" she shouted. She threw a bolder at evil Cyborg. "Ha! Bull's-eye." The bolder hit just right to send evil Cyborg's wires on a fritz. With a shout, he shot back into the real Cyborg.

"Now that's a shock!" he said.

"Sun, Star train your bolts on me! I mean evil me!" Beast Boy shouted.

After dodging a punch, the twins did just that. Cyborg joined in. After a minute of the blats, evil Beast Boy morphed into a crow before being sucked into the real Beast Boy.

"Man it felt good to do that," Cyborg commented.

"Only three more left!" Robin shouted.

Beast Boy morphed into a lion and pounced on evil Robin, pinning him down, giving Terra the opportunity to maneuver the bolder over evil Robin. "Move!" she shouted, allowing Beast Boy timeto move over, barely missingthe bolder. The evil Robin disappeared. A wince from Robin let every one know that he returned to where he came from.

"On to the evil twins," Terra said, throwing the same bolder at evil Sunfire.

"I catch on quick!" she taunted.

Using the distraction, Terra flung the bolder around, hitting the evil alien in the back; at the same time, Robin kicked her in the nose. With a shriek, evil Sunfire flew back to Sunfire. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and grabbed evil Starfire by her hands, pulling her up.

"You forgot idiot that I can fly," Starfire sneered.

"No, he didn't," Robin said, shooting a rope out of one of his gadgets. The rope wrapped around evil Star's ankles. Together, Beast Boy and Robin pulled apart while Cyborg, Sunfire, and Starfire blasted her and Terra threw a bolder at her. With a screech, evil Starfire disappeared into the real Starfire.

"We did it," Sunfire gasped, exhausted.

Their victory was short lived because the ground started to shake.

* * *

"How do we defeat him?" Trigana asked.

"We give him everything we got," Raven answered.

They linked arms and started to focus all their powers on Trigon.

"Is it working?" Rose asked.

"I don't know!" Trigana replied.

Titania started muttering again. Raven joined in, muttering in her own home planet's language. It started to work slightly. Trigon started to laugh. "You think_that_ will work?"

"Yes!" Rose cried, "because we have a bond you don't! It's called love!"

"It's also a twin bond!" Sunfire yelled as the Titans approached the clearing.

"Twin power is the strongest power!" Trigana said.

"They need help," Starfire whispered.

"So let's give it to them. Let's give 'em more power!" Sunfire replied.

Starfire and Sunfire joined hands and rushed over to the foursome. Starfire placed her free hand on Raven's back while Sunfire placed hers on Titania's.

"What are you doing?" Trigana shouted.

"Giving you more power!" Sunfire replied.

Raven and Titania used the extra power and mixed it with the foursome's. The power emitting from the girls was a brilliant mixture of blinding colors.

"I think it's working," Terra said.

"It looks like it," Robin replied.

And it was true. It was working. Trigon was weakening. Slowly, he started shrinking. He shrieked. With one last screech, he disappeared.

"We did it!" Rose cried.

"No it's not over!" Trigana said as the earth shook and red smoke swirled around the area. She ran to the hole Trigon created.

"What are you doing?" Titania cried.

"I'm making sure he NEVER comes back!"

"Let me do it! You're weak! I'm stronger!" Titania pleaded.

"No!" Trigana said, her eyes hard and firm. "I brought him here. I send him off." She bent down and started chanting. The wind picked up. Maroon smoke rose from where Trigana was. A brilliant maroon light flared, blinding everybody. In an instant, it disappeared. But Trigana wasn't in the spot she had been in. She was gone.


	21. New Beginnings

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel and realfanficts! **

* * *

"She-she's gone," Titania whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy! She's gone!" Rose cried, falling into his arms. He pulled her close to him and held her tight as she sobbed.

Even Raven had tears in her eyes. Titania fell to the ground, sobbing violently. "How could she be gone? How?"

Raven knelt beside her. "I-I don't know. I don't think we'll ever know," she whispered, trying to comfort her elder sister.

"I'll miss her terribly," Titania said.

"We all will. We all will."

Titania sighed. "She must have known that was going to happen. That's why she wanted to be the one to do it."

"Well she did bring him here," Raven pointed out.

"Yeah. But she helped stop them," Rose sniffled. "She realized that we still loved her."

"We must be crazy," Titania joked.

* * *

Later that night, there was a knock on Raven's door. Raven rose and answered it.

"Hey Witch Girl. You ok?" Terra asked.

Raven snorted. "Don't call me Witch Girl."

"I guess I can do that," Terra replied. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ok. I was just checking. G'night."

"Good night," Raven said, closing her door.

Terra walked back into the common room. "You're still up?" Terra asked, spotting Beast Boy.

"Yeah. You?"

Terra shrugged. "I guess. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" he asked, moving over so she could sit on the couch as well.

"Just stuff." She shrugged as she sat down. She pulled a pillow in her lap and rested her head on it. "Hey," she said, picking up her head, "earlier today evil Beast Boy said Rose would dump you like I did. Do you know what he meant?"

"I guess he was referring to the time when we went on that 'date.' You know, right before you dumped me for Slade."

Terra laughed. "I didn't dump me you for Slade. He's old!"

"How old is he really?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't even tell me. And I was his apprentice!"

They laughed. "Shh. Don't wake anybody!" Terra said softly.

"That wouldn't be good."

"Nope," Terra agreed. "Ya know something though, we did 'make up' right before I turned to stone."

"Yeah well, evil me continently left that part out."

Terra laughed. "I don't think it ever would have worked," she said softly, picking at the stitching in on the pillow in her lap.

"Yeah. Me neither. But I think I could've handled the dumping. You didn't have to involve Slade."

"Yeah. It probably would've been less painful if I hadn't betrayed ya'll." She snorted. "Do you think there's hope for her?"

"Who Trigana? Maybe. There's always that chance. I thought we had lost you but you're alive. So maybe she is."

"Hey! That gives me an idea!" Terra said, jumping up. The pillow fell from her lap onto the floor. Silkie, who had hidden under the couch suddenly sprang up and curled up on the fallen pillow. Terra laughed.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"Out! I'll be back. Don't wait up for me 'kay?" she said running out the door.

"Wasn't planning on it," Beast Boy muttered, picking up Silkie and the pillow and placing them on the couch. Silkie gurgled at being moved. "I'm making sure you don't get stepped on," he said to the mutant worm. Silkie purred. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Well off to sleep. If I even can," he said walking to his room.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Titania asked the next morning. There was a hint of tears in her voice.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Rose asked.

Rose, Raven, and Titania were blindfolded.

"You'll see," Terra said as cheerfully as one could after a friend's disappearance.

Terra lead the trio to a cave and removed their blindfolds. Titania gasped. In front of them was a statue of Trigana. Underneath was a plaque that read "In memory of Trigana. Twin. Sister. Friend. She may have came to us bad, but she turned good in the end."

"The poem kinda sucks. It was early in the morning when I wrote it," Terra said.

"You-you did this?" Titania asked eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah." Terra shrugged. "She deserved something. She did help you after all."

"Like you did. That one time," Raven said.

Terra shrugged. "I guess so."

"Thanks," Titania said again. "Thanks."

* * *

"Rose. Titania," Robin said in a business tone later back at the tower. "The two of you have helped us out tremendously. We, the Teen Titans, would like to extend an invitation for the two of you to join us."

"But I'm not a teen," Titania pointed out.

"True," Robin said.

"Fine. We'd like you to be a… a… what would we like her to be?" Beast Boy asked.

"An…Honorary Titan," Cyborg said.

"Well. Thanks for the invite but I think I'll pass," Titania said.

"What why?" Starfire asked.

"I don't think you need me. I'll start a life for me in Jump City though. You can feel free to call anytime you need me," Titania said.

"Then take this," Robin said handing her a communicator. "It only responds to you. Part of a new security device." He was referring to the time the Brother Hood of Evil had stolen them and was tracking them with it.

"Which I invented," Cyborg said proudly.

"Thanks," Titania said pocketing it.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Terra asked.

"I dunno. I'll think about it. I was a model before."

Everyone stared at her.

Titania laughed nervously. "What? I never told you thatthis wasn't my first time on Earth?"

"No. I'm just shocked. At you being a model," Raven said.

Titania shrugged. "Hey, it pays well. Now, I hate to run but I must really see about getting a job. Later Titans!"

"Well ya learn something new," Sunfire commented.

Rose laughed. "I never took her for the model type."

"Are you gonna stay?" Beast Boy asked, looking at her.

Rose's smile disappeared as she bit her lip. "Oh well. I don't know. I mean you already got a lot of people living here."

"The more the merrier," Cyborg said.

"Yeah well… you already have Raven," she said. "Why do you need me? I have the exact same powers."

"Nope. Not true," Beast Boy said. "You can see the future."

"And I can visit people's minds," Raven said. "So we don't have the exact same powers."

"Yeah. But do you really need _me_?"

"Of course we do! We wouldn't have asked you if we didn't!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Rose sighed and bit her lip. "Sure. I mean I have nowhere else to go," Rose said, as everyone in the room broke into smiles. They cheered.

"Rose, as the leader of the Teen Titans, I would like to give you this communicator. You must treat it responsibly and not let it out of your hands. With this position comes great responsibility. Do you accept the position?" Robin asked seriously.

Rose smiled confidently and sat up straighter. "I accept."

"Then I'd like to welcome the newest Teen Titan, Rose!" Robin said as the room burst into cheers.

"Let's celebrate!" Cyborg shouted.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. Be sure to check out my next story, probably to be titled "Forgotten Pasts." I'll have it posted within the next week!**


End file.
